Last Act
by Aarana Sky
Summary: Usagi has become a mega star...but is she willing to let is all go for the love she lost so long ago?
1. Prologue

The Final Act   
Aarana Sky   
PG   
Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...regretfully.....   
but when I become rich and famous...I will buy it! I will!   
  
Authors note: Hi! Aarana here...with yet another romance   
starring the loveliest couple in the world! And no, it is not   
about me and the guy of my dreams (if only he was mine *sigh*).   
I mean Usagi and Mamoru! Yeah! So this time I opted for a   
different plotline...hopefully an original one. I hope that   
you enjoy this lovely tale that I have spun...and remember,   
visit my archive! (if you are not there already)   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/smarchive   
Ja Ne!   
  
~*~   
  
  
Usagi stepped up to the microphone. Thousands of fans   
screamed her name...millions more watched in   
anticipation. 'She' was going to speak. Usagi, the   
'Queen of the big screen', was about to conduct her first   
news conference.   
  
Usagi gathered her courage. At the age of 19, though   
she was the biggest star that there was, she hated   
the crowds. She had been making movies now for three   
years, and she hated the attention. At one time in   
her life, she coveted the attention, the fans, the fame,   
and the fortune...now she dreaded it.   
  
She stood at the podium watching her fans, hearing   
their screams, reading the signs, and still felt no regret   
for what she was about to do. Who knew that she would   
one day be here...in front of everyone, giving it all up?   
Rei would have laughed, Minako would disown her, and   
Ami would have supported her decision if she were to do   
it for her studies. Makoto...well, she would have   
understood. Then there was Mamoru. Tears began   
to well in her eyes at the thought of what she had lost   
so long ago. The one person that she loved was lost   
because of the money that was useless to her, but   
needed.   
  
She remembered when she was discovered, and how   
many people were actually happy for her. She was just   
walking in the mall when someone had grabbed her out   
of the blue for an audition. The next thing that she   
knew she was on the cover of every magazine. Her   
dear friends, after six months, stopped calling. Mamoru   
had stayed by her side for a year, until a scandal with   
her co-star drove them apart. They hadn't spoken   
since.   
  
Holding back the tears, she faced her audience, and felt   
no regret.   
  
"Excuse me...I have an announcement." At her   
command, the room fell silent. "At the age of 16 I was   
discovered. The powers that be, molded me into a star."   
Usagi paused, "At first...it was like a dream. Fame, fortune,   
and popularity were what I had always dreamed of. But then it   
became a nightmare." A murmurimg started running through   
the crowd, and Usagi paused this time to let the noise die   
down. When they became silent, she started again. "I took   
the roles, the attention, and the fame all in stride. I was   
able to tolerate the reporters, the tabloids, and the occasional   
obnoxious fan. It wasn't until it all ruined my life that I   
had had enough. I lost the love of my life because a reporter   
thought that screwing around with my life would be fun. For two   
years I have lived my life filled with anger. There was a   
reason why I began this career, and I thank God that   
that reason no longer exists. So in light of that I   
have made the easiest decision of my life." Usagi   
paused, preparing herself for the inevitable chaos that would   
result after she made her announcement. "From this day forward,   
I am renouncing my title as the 'Queen of the big screen'. I am   
giving up this life. I will no longer make movies, and will   
no longer act. I am going to live a normal life, as normal as   
possible, and be free." As predicted, at the end of her speech,   
the fans and reporters were in an uproar. You could   
barely hear her last public statement.   
  
"No Questions...thank you and good-bye."   
  



	2. Chapter 1

Aarana Sky  
Final Act  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will....can only wish.  
  
Authors note: HELLO MINNA! The LOOOONNNGGGG awaited first chapter! Sorrryyyy   
that I haven't been able to get it out...but I am one of those people that If   
I'm not in the mood to write...than I can't. I have another story in the works...  
it is almost done....but I won't let it out until I get this story and Childs   
tale done. Ja! hope you are appeased by this part! Another should come soon!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can leave home all you want to, but you can never really leave it.  
Usagi realized that when she returned. Just standing in the town she had grown  
up in, with all its familiarity, she felt comforted. She walked past the  
arcade, the OSAP, the walkway where she first slipped and fell, the school where  
she got her first F, and the park where she was first discovered...  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Five Years Ago]  
  
"USSAAGGIII!! Quit whining!!"  
  
Usagi looked up at Rei, tears welling in her eyes. "BUT REI! IT"S  
SO HOT!!!"  
  
"Stop being a baby! Crying about the weather isn't going to change anything!  
Now, let's go eat our lunch.  
  
"FFOOOOOOOD????!!!!!"  
  
Usagi's tears dried up instantly at the mention of one of Makoto's wonderful  
picnic lunches. Her eyes veered towards the food, her body following.  
  
Four girls shook their heads as Usagi attacked the food. This was their  
first picnic since the defeat of Chaos. No diamons to fight. No people to  
protect. They could finally relax and be what they were, teenage girls.  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful." A male voice stated. Four heads turned towards the  
voice that disturbed their peace. Rei's eyes glazed, Makoto sighed, and Minako  
squealed. This guy was gorgeous, and they all had eyes for him. He had eyes  
only for Usagi, who had eyes for nothing but her food. "Such  
passion! Such emotion! I must have her!" He flipped his medium length  
auburn hair out of his eyes and studied the blonde goddess that would  
save his career.  
  
Oblivious to all but the food, Usagi never noticed the hand that descended upon  
her shoulder. She cried out. Turning, she looked into the greenest eyes that she  
had ever seen.  
  
"You're the one!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Present day]  
  
Usagi looked up at the sky and sighed. That was the day her life turned to  
hell. She turned the last familiar corner and entered that  
hell once again. In front of her house was a mob of reporters, all of  
them there to see her. Usagi tried her hardest to think of a way that would  
enable her to avoid them, when one of them spotted her. Like vultures on a warm  
day, they flocked to surround their quarry. It was like a prison for Usagi; a  
wall of people with no means of escape.  
  
"Tsukino-san, why are you home?"  
"Tsukino-san, are you ever going to resume acting?"  
"Tsukino-san, is this all a hoax?"  
"Tsukino-san!!"  
"Tsukino-san!!"  
"TSUKINO-SAN!!"  
  
Questions flew at her from every direction. The reporters closed in on her until  
she felt she would die from suffocation. She tried to move past them, tried to  
head home, but there were so many of them. Usagi cried out in frustration. She  
wanted out of that lifestyle, out of that horror,  
out of that chaos.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd, Usagi felt the onset of a panic attack. The  
added adrenaline this gave her helped her to fight her way to freedom. Running  
as fast as she could, she rounded the wall that surrounded her parents house and  
bolted through the front door just as the full impact of the panic attack hit  
her. She collapsed to the floor.  
  
Having come running at the sound of all the commotion, Usagi's parents found  
their daughter prostrate on the floor, the media snapping pictures and shooting  
film with no pity for their most recent news sensation.  
  
Gently lifting their daughter from the floor of their home's entryway, Usagi's  
parents fought their way through the crowd of reporters and raced her to the  
hospital. 


End file.
